The evolution of networks, such as the internet, cellular, wireless, broadband, and other communication technologies, has led to an explosion in the variety of ways that children can be placed at risk. For example, on-line predators, such as pedophiles and other would-be abusers, often use the internet to gather information from and about children. Access to this information by unscrupulous people places the children at risk of exploitation and/or abuse. In many circumstances, the child voluntarily posts personal information that can be used to further the goal of exploitation. Further, children can be contacted and/or encouraged to contact potential miscreants using cellular telephones or other mobile communication devices. Because child predators frequently instruct the child not to inform their parents, the child may use a cellular telephone to make calls to or receive calls from an individual that that may present a risk to a child.
As the communications networks become more pervasive, the access to these networks becomes more commonplace, and thus, more available to children. In this regard, parents are faced with additional challenges in managing the risks that children are subjected to through and with the networks. The monitoring task may be complicated in the circumstance where a parent lacks the technological sophistication to personally manage, monitor, and/or limit the network access points.